Future Supreme Kai (DBM)
Dragon Ball Mega |Race = Core People |Gender = |Date of birth = |Address = Sacred World of the Kais |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Supreme Kai (present timeline counterpart) Former Supreme Kai/Old Kai (ancestor) Kibito (attendant/bodyguard/fusee) Grand Supreme Kai (former boss) North Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) South Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) West Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Universe 6 Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Universe 10 Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Supreme Kai of Time (fellow Supreme Kai) Grand Kai (subject) North Kai (subject) South Kai (subject) West Kai (subject) East Kai (subject) Zeno (Superior) }} Supreme Kai (界王神, Kaiōshin), also known as Shin (シン, Shin) and East Supreme Kai (東の界王神, Higashi no Kaiōshin; lit. "East World King God") (though after the death of the other Supreme Kai he became the new Grand Supreme Kai), is the god king of the eastern area of both the living and the other worlds. Appearance Personality The Eastern Supreme Kai's attitude can be varied. At times he can make himself seem like a mysterious being in a manner that makes him seem powerful. Mostly though, he is a kind and caring person who tries to care for others as he tries to stop Babidi and Dabura. One drastic difference to his main time line counterpart is at the beginning of the Babidi Saga, he is shown to be losing his composure due to all the stress he puts on himself in order to stop Babidi from resurrecting Majin Buu. Having first hand experienced the danger that Majin Buu presents, he will not rest until Babidi is stopped. The Supreme Kai can be shown to be calm and be able to think rationally at critical moments despite all of this. Later on, his constant surprise at Gogito's power and his dependence on others to protect the universe against the threat of Majin Buu make him seem more fearful and innocent, most likely due to his previous inability to combat those kind of powerful beings himself. Although he knows a good amount of information about the universe, there are still a handle of things he has yet to learn, like the existence of the Omni-King for example. This could be due to the fact his training with the other Kai's was cut short. Biography Background Dragon Ball Mega After learning of the existence of Babidi, Bibidi's son and his desire to ressurect Majin Buu, the Supreme Kai took it upon himself to track down Babidi and thwart his evil ambitions. The Supreme Kai would spend years trying to stop Babidi but had no success in tracking him down in space. To make matters worse, Babidi had recruited Dabura from the Demon Realm. The Supreme Kai stood no chance against such a foe, with his options running low, he would be forced to do something drastic that could get him in serious trouble. Power The Supreme Kai's power is comparable to Imperfect Cell's first form at max power, due to his training with the other Kai's being cut short, he never got a chance to get stronger as a result. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kiai' – A form of invisible ''ki blast fired from the palm. Supreme Kai's version takes the form of a gust of wind powerful enough to stop Majin Buu's advances toward him (Majin Buu then sends a more powerful Kiai blast back at him, sending him flying). Supreme Kai's technique is called Shockwave (衝撃波, Shōgekiha) in the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes, where it appears as a light blue blast that can stun the opponent. *'Instantaneous Movement' – Supreme Kai is listed as a user of this technique in Daizenshuu 7. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. *'Energy's Last' – A large and powerful violet ball of energy that Supreme Kai charges until it explodes into an energy wave. Supreme Kai uses it in his last attempt to stop Majin Buu. It was able to push Buu back and blast a gaping hole in his stomach. This ability is shown only in the anime. *'Circular Disengagement' – Supreme Kai swings his arms around in circles. This multiple hits attack is used in the ''Butōden'' series, and is also known as Kienjin. *'Crazed Assault' – Supreme Kai unleashes a load of crazy punches. This multiple punches attack is used in the Butōden series, being also called "Punch Rush" in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3. *'Noble Throw' – A multiple hits kick technique used in the Butōden series (named Quad Kick or Quadruple God Kick), as well as in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *'Energy Rain' – The name of the Renzoku Energy Dan technique he uses in the Butōden series and Budokai 2. *'Shockwave' – In the Butōden series, Supreme Kai's Shockwave is a ground shave energy blade. He throws this ki blast down at the ground, and it runs along toward the opponent. It is called Energy Zan in Super Butōden 3. *'Ki Thrust' – Supreme Kai forms a large energy sphere on his finger, and then he lets it go at the opponent. It is one of his super attacks in Super Butōden 3. *'Energy Push' – An energy ball fired from one hand. It is one of his super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Renzoku Energy Distortion' – Supreme Kai fires five energy spheres in five different directions. It is one of his super attacks in Ultimate Battle 22. *'Holiness Break' – A rush attack used in Budokai 2. *'Majestic Rush' – A rush attack finished with a Kiai. Used in Budokai 2. *'Crazy Rush' – Supreme Kai's rush attack in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Supreme Kai rushes at his opponent and knocks them in the air, then he proceeds to kick them around and knocks them down with a final upside down kick. *'Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou' – Supreme Kai's ultimate attack in the Butōden series and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Supreme Kai gathers blue sparkling energy in his hands and releases a very powerful, pulsating blast. *'Magic Materialization' – Supreme Kai demonstrated this ability by summoning a giant cube of Katchin, the strongest known metal in the universe, for Gohan to practice the Z sword on (technique called Supernatural Abilities in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3). *'Telekinesis' – Supreme Kai uses this technique during the match between Kibito and Gohan. It is powerful enough to hold down Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Called Stun Blast or Immobilizator in the Butōden series, and Shockwave in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. **'Meteo Telekinesis' – Supreme Kai's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. He uses his telekinesis to control and attack his opponent. Also used by Master Roshi. *'Afterimage Strike' – One of Supreme Kai's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Mind Reading' – The ability to read others minds and hear their thoughts. Supreme Kai used this technique to read Piccolo's thoughts while they were facing each other in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Life Transfusion' – Supreme Kai is capable of exchanging his life energy himself (while a living being) to a dead person, resurrecting the latter and killing the "donator". He claims that he will use this power to resurrect Goku in Old Kai's place, however his ancestor declines, saying Supreme Kai is young and so Old Kai will give up his life instead. Battles Supreme Kai vs. Dabura Category:Dragon Ball Mega Category:Kais Category:Kaioshin Category:Supreme Kai Category:Gods